Heavy Destroyer
* * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 13.2.0 |efficiency/_damage = 58 |fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm) |capacity = 250 (max 1250) (500 default) |mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |theme = Military-themed |cost = 100 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Heavy Destroyer is a Primary weapon released in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a light machine gun similar to Heavy Machine Gun, but with 200-round cloth pouch, the 6X scope, and a second handguard, and a useless tripod. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, and average mobility. Its accuracy is somewhat proficient. Tips *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is somewhat slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *It is very accurate, so benefit from it. *Use the 4X scope if you are to use this weapon in close range. *Even when you are holding the fire button, the crosshair will remain constant, granting accuracy. Benefit from it. *With precision, it can be a good Sniper substitute. Counters *The average mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 6X zoom. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *The Heavy Destroyer has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. *Do not be fooled by its looks since its high accuracy is contrary to what its appearance suggests. *Explosives can easily distrsct the user's aim or even destroy him. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *In close range maps, when somebody is using this, try sniping the user down or blast them down. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *It may not be effective in close range, due to accuracy, but be aware of its unexpected surprises that defeats this disadvantage. *Users wil turn this into a makeshift sniper weapon due to the sheer accuracy, so snipe them with one-hit kill weapon. *Highly skilled players could either snipe you or easily hit you in open areas, so make unusual patterns to decrease the chances of you getting hit by its lasers. VS Assault Machine Gun *Advantages **Has higher fire rate. **Has higher damage. **Has higher capacity. **Has greater accuracy. *Neutral **Has 4X scope. *Disadvantages **Expensive. **Has 110 mobility. VS Heavy Machine Gun *Advantages **Has higher fire rate. **Has higher damage. **Has higher capacity. **Has greater accuracy. **Playable in both modes. *Neutral **N/A. *Disadvantages **Expensive. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the M249 PIP, the fully-improved version of M249 light machine gun. *This competes with Assault Machine Gun due to its damage, and its capacity. *This is essentially the souped-up version of Heavy Machine Gun. *This is the second weapon in the new update to reuse an old firing sound (that is from an Assault Machine Gun). *This looks like the Serious Argument, but with military-themed camo, 200-round ammo pouch, front handle, and the 4X scope. *It formerly has 200 rounds, but is was later buffed to 250. *It was later given "Critical Damage" in 14.2.0 update. *Its cost was reduced from 560 to 340 in the 15.0.0 update. **However, it now only costs 100 in the 17.9.0 update, since the coin option is deemed redundant. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Auto Category:Theme Category:Scoped Category:Clan Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Critical Damage Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary